Rain
by Nande-chan
Summary: La música suena y define cada momento y cada matiz de su relación. Desde una overtura hasta un requiem. Drabbles independientes, cualquier tipo de advertencia.
1. Un

Esto se llama así porque era la canción que sonaba en el momento y no se me ocurre un título decente.

Dos, estos primeros drabbles son un regalito para Cari.

Tres, nada es mío.

* * *

**Máscara**

Sientes el cordel deslizarse por detrás de tu cabeza junto con la mano de Sebastian que da una disimulada caricia a tu rostro. Es el ritual de cada noche, él te baña, te pone tu pijama y quita tu parche. Igual que cada noche, con el parche y el cerrar de tus ojos cae tu máscara.

Esa máscara de frialdad y orgullo que siempre tienes. Poco antes de caer dormido, muestras tu verdadero rostro, uno que desearías nadie conociera, pero que sólo alguien ve. Claro, como siempre, Sebastian es el único al que, de buena o mala gana, le permites acceder.

**Tú**

Hábilmente desatas el parche y mientras lo retiras aprovechas para acariciar a bocchan; no que puedas sentir su suave piel ni el cosquilleo que el contacto provoca, el guante lo impide, pero él siempre aguanta la respiración de forma involuntaria y eso te encanta.

Cuando exhala, su rostro cambia por completo. Deja de ser tu amo y permite entrever a ese niño asustado e indefenso que hizo un trato contigo, uno que ya no existe. Sus facciones se suavizan paulatinamente y sabes que si por él fuera nunca se mostraría tan vulnerable ante nadie, tú eres la excepción. Siempre tú.

**Delicioso**

Cuando hiciste el contrato, lo último que esperabas era que Sebastian y tú terminaran así. Contigo sentado a horcajadas sobre él, él quitando tu ropa y tú abandonado a los escalofríos y demás sensaciones que producían la lengua y los dientes de Sebastian en tu cuello, bajando lentamente a tu clavícula y a tu pecho.

Tu entrepierna se sentía incómoda y los pantalones apretaban. Las órdenes que tratabas de dar eran sólo gemidos y jadeos incoherentes, a pesar de ello, Sebastian parecía entender y, quitándose los guantes, comenzó a acariciar tu pene.

Momentos más tarde, te habías corrido, manchando de semen la mano y el saco de Sebastian. En lugar de limpiarse, él dirigió un dedo a su boca y enredando su lengua a su alrededor susurró "delicioso".

**Ciaccona**

Nuestra relación era como música. Cuando empezó era _Para Elisa_, algo sencillo de interpretar, algo sin complicaciones ni adornos, era sólo el trato. Tú cumplías con tu parte y yo con la mía.

Hubo momentos alegres, como _Primavera_, igual los hubo tristes, como _Invierno_. Sin embargo, sin darnos cuenta, el contrato se hizo sumamente complicado, ya no era sólo cumplir nuestra parte, era mucho más. Ahora era _Ciaccona_, tan bella como complicada, con altos y bajos, momentos rápidos y lentos. Indescriptible.

Ahora, en el fin, es _Requiem_. La última pelea, el último té y el último toque suenan a _Requiem_.

**Cuervo**

Se escondía a lo lejos, entre las sombras y los árboles. Veía expectante cómo el demonio de negro cabello se acercaba al niño. Lo acariciaba lentamente y el pequeño cerraba sus ojos y emitía ruiditos que no terminaba de identificar.

Después, el mayordomo tomó al niño del cuello, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, se adivinaba que el beso no era dulce ni calmado. De hecho, parecía algo un cuanto doloroso, aunque el niño pareciera disfrutarlo. Mucho tiempo, y actos después, el mayordomo se separó, la sangre se veía en sus labios y resaltaba contra su blanca piel. Nunca había visto a un demonio devorar un alma.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios?


	2. Deux

Bueno, mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Debo decir que, aunque lo drabbles son adictivos, los hago cada que hay tiempo, lo cual ocurre cada que hay vacaciones, por lo general. Así que sí, esto serán unas muy esporádicas actualizaciones.

Además de eso, si a alguien se le ocurren alguna cosa, sea libre de sugerirla, porque muchas veces la musa trabaja con algo así... por más vaga que suela ser. Me alegra que los drabbles anteriores les hayan gustado. Y los comentarios siempre hacen felices a las personas ^^

* * *

**Azul**

_¿Cómo sería devorar el alma de ese niño?_

Es el pensamiento que te asalta mientras lo ves jugar en el jardín junto a sus padres y su tía. Ves su modo torpe de correr y la manera astuta de escapar de los brazos que lo quieren atrapar. Ves una sonrisa brillante que acompaña a unos grandes ojos azules y entusiastas. Ves como el pequeño niño se divierte y es feliz.

Al final, su madre se acerca a él y lo alza en brazos. Su tía lo despeina un poco y su padre lo mira con orgullo. Son una familia perfecta.

Y entre tanta perfección debe haber algún lugar manchado y lleno de suciedad. Una grieta que tarde o temprano te permita tener acceso al primogénito de los Phantomhive. Con seguridad sabrás aprovecharla a su tiempo, por lo pronto, te contentas con ver desde lejos tu próximo platillo. Uno que es deliciosamente azul.


	3. Trois

Saben con los comentarios hacen felices a las personas? Y a veces hasta hacen que uno actualize xD A veces.

Y bueno, esto se me ocurrió de pronto ayer y en esta bonita mañana de domingo me puse a escribirla y qué sale! Genial, no?

**

* * *

**

**Alma**

En todos los años que llevabas sellando tratos, nunca te habían pedido ser mayordomo. Todos te respetaban, eras un ser superior, y te trataban con la mayor de las cortesías, pues sabían que llegado el momento les provocarías todo el dolor que desearas y, si bien era ya imposible evitar entregarte su alma, si era posible evadir el inmenso dolor que seguramente esto produciría.

A ninguno se le habría ocurrido darte como última orden que no doliera.

Las últimas palabras solían ser de agradecimiento, por haber cumplido su deseo. Algunas más de despedida a alguien lejano. Otras eran declaraciones susurradas que nunca llegaban a su destinatario. Pero nunca hubo ninguna palabra de arrepentimiento o de súplica, las almas que comías no eran de ese estilo, si las pronunciaran no serían elegidas para ser tu alimento.

_Especial._

Eso era, especial. Más allá que cualquier otra, el alma de Ciel Phantomhive era especial y por eso la deseabas más que a ninguna. Nunca hubo respeto, reverencia o cortesía. Eras su mayordomo, él era tu amo. Fue el primero que entendió el sentido del pacto en su totalidad y, por lo tanto, fue el primero en insultar tu condición de demonio pidiéndote servirlo en todo. Absolutamente todo.

El té escurría por tu rostro, el agua caliente quemando por donde pasara y el olor a hierbas impregnando el saco.

—¿A esto le llamas té? —le miró con asco—. Esto es sólo agua hervida con hierbas. Quiero té, ¿has entiendo esta vez?

—Yes, my lord.

Definitivamente, era el alma más deliciosa que cualquier demonio podría encontrar. Y era tuya, sólo tuya.


End file.
